


through the viewfinder, on the canvas

by KUROKOSEXUAL



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art student!Kuroko, M/M, Photography student!Kise, Too Much Porn, once in a lifetime kind of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUROKOSEXUAL/pseuds/KUROKOSEXUAL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise, a photography student, spent his days obsessing over Kuroko, an art student from the same faculty. One day, he encountered an unexpected chance to get closer to him.</p><p>・・・ Photography student!Kise/Art student!Kuroko</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the viewfinder, on the canvas

**Author's Note:**

> i rewrote an old fic of mine into this. im sorry because the characters have multiple polar personality. the second part was intended to be a joke, you see... actually i dont fancy turning this into romance but whatever.
> 
> please read in secluded area bc its porny. like smuttier than anything ive ever written.

* * *

#### Part 1: through the viewfinder

* * *

Sunflowers. Soft looking baby blue coloured hair. Fountain. Fountain. Watery doe eyes. Rose bush. Button nose. Hydrangea bush. Bench. Pink plump lips. Butterfly. Perfectly shaped Cupid's bow. Grass. Milky skin. Grass. Grass. Adam's apple. Delicate hands. Pond. Fish.

Aomine deadpanned as he scanned through the pictures in Kise's DSLR camera. He had the urge to throw it to the ground. At first, it was exciting to see Kise's works, but now it seriously got into his nerves. He breathed in and out before speaking his mind out.

"You're such a freaking stalker," he gritted his teeth. "It's the hundredth time. And you already have thousands of his pictures. Just get into his pants already! And what the hell are those random pictures of nature?"

Kise frowned and snatched his camera from the younger man's hands and fiddled with it as he spoke, "That's cruel, Aominecchi! First, I'm not a stalker. Second, I take pictures of him because I need them for Advanced Photography Class. Third, I take pictures of other things surrounding him because it will be super weird to shoot him and only him with my camera all the time!"

"That's what makes you look even more like a stalker. You need his pictures for Advanced Photography Class but I've never even seen you submit one of his pictures," Aomine said.

"Uh… uh, I had," Kise scratched his chin as he answered.

"Wait. Seriously? Which one?" Aomine straightened up from his seat.

"Two weeks ago."

"For fuck's sake, Kise, it was just a picture of his lips!" he threw a napkin at the blond's face.

Kise shrugged as he stood up from his seat and walked towards the door.

Aomine palmed his face. He had offered a help, of course. But Kise kept denying it. The man Kise was obsessed with was a student from the Painting Major. It had been weeks since Kise first took hundreds of pictures of him. Looking at the pictures Kise took always excited Aomine because sometimes that blond bloke could actually shoot the best pictures of girls—no, he didn't mean their cleavages—not to mention that he was one of the best students who had won a number of photography competitions. But now he was tired of looking at the display screen of Kise's camera full of the man with baby blue coloured locks. He could feel the unresolved sexual tension in each of the pictures taken and it honestly frustrated himself. The man was really pretty, Aomine wouldn't mind being invited to his bed. But, seriously, he was so against the idea of taking what his friends loved—and he liked girls more than boys he swore. Kise might not admit it, but he knew.

"Do whatever you want, Kise," he said before the shorter man walked completely out of the cafe.

* * *

Beside the baby blue Hydrangea bush, there was a bench. The bench was occupied by someone. People passed him by like no one beautiful was sitting there. A sketchbook on his lap and a pencil in his hand, drawing something. He seemed too busy to notice the shutter sound of a camera directed to him. He pushed some strands of hair to the back of his ear.

The man with camera, Kise, gulped and his breath hitched when he saw the gesture through the viewfinder. Another shutter sound and Kise directed the lens of his camera somewhere else, avoiding the smaller male's gaze because he seemed to notice Kise who kneeled beside a dogwood tree. He continued his own activity after taking a while to look at Kise. And a few seconds later, Kise directed his camera once again towards the slightly opened pink lips and took a few quick snaps. The shape of his upper lip always made Kise's pupil dilated and adam's apple unconsciously bobbed.

The man with baby blue coloured hair seemed to remember something and suddenly took his phone out from his messenger bag and eyes widened at the screen. He stuffed his sketchbook and stationeries inside the bag immediately and stood up then ran towards the exit of the park.

Kise sighed and slumped on the grass under the dogwood tree. Hands playing with his camera some more, snapping a few pictures of the tree's branches, before deciding that it was also the time for him to go.

* * *

"God damn it, he's so pretty," Moriyama half shouted when Aomine showed him the pictures of Kuroko—the man with baby blue coloured hair, according to Momoi—in Kise's camera.

"I know, right?" Aomine said as his finger slid upon the display screen to view the pictures back and forth.

Moriyama reached out for the camera, but Kise snatched it first from Aomine's hands before Moriyama even touched it. He glared and pouted at Moriyama but the older man ignored him.

"Fuck, where does he come from? A jgv?" Moriyama asked.

"He was Satsuki's friend in the art club back then in high school, he's majoring in Painting here," Aomine told him.

"Holy shit, he's in the Faculty of Arts. He's in the same faculty as you two bastards!" Moriyama snapped unreasonably at Kise and Aomine. He put both of his hands on Kise's shoulders and shook them. "You should've told me when there's such a cute guy in your school!"

Kise gritted his teeth and almost told his high school senpai to shut the fuck up.

"Man, seriously, I'd like to try him out," Moriyama said, eyes distant as he licked his lips. Maybe he was already imagining Kuroko writhing and moaning underneath him because that was the kind of guy he was.

Aomine snickered. Kise glowered at the dark skinned man. And Aomine adverted his gaze somewhere else other than Kise. Kise knew exactly why the stupid git showed Kuroko's pictures to Moriyama. He intended to make him angry. And he had succeeded. Kise kept glaring at him, hand reached out for the cup in front of him and sipped the coffee in it. Kise couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and took his camera and backpack.

"I'm going home," he said.

Aomine nodded and waved his hand as he drank his Iced Americano. And Moriyama was still in a trance like state, eyes never leaving the half eaten waffle on the table in front of him. It honestly made Kise want to punch his face.

As Kise reached for the knob of the door, he scowled. He just noticed from the café's glass door that it was raining outside. But there was no way he would go back to Aomine and Moriyama's table. It was the first rain after a while, it seemed like no one brought umbrella with them since he could see people ran and took shelter from the rain. With no umbrella whatsoever, he dashed towards the nearest bus shelter. He was glad that the bus shelter wasn't that far, his clothes were practically still dry.

He was going to sit on the bench but he then stopped when he saw someone familiar under the bus shelter. Kuroko. And Kise then realised that it was just the two of them under the bus shelter when he took a look around. The man was completely drenched Kise could see through his thin ivory shirt. When Kuroko realised that there was someone looking at him, he covered the front of his shirt by hugging his messenger bag close to his chest with his visibly quivering hands, wet bangs covering his face and ears bright red. Kise wished he could pull his camera out and take some pictures of him right then and there without looking like a total freak. But his sanity told him to take his jacket off and drape it around Kuroko's smaller frame instead. And so he did.

Kuroko looked up at him, face a bit flushed and eyes red. It seemed as though he had just cried. But maybe it was just because of the cold rain, and then again his eyes were teary almost all the time. Kise thought. Kuroko muttered a quiet "Thanks" but clear enough for Kise to hear over the sound of rain.

"You're welcome," he mumbled with a smile as he sat beside the smaller man.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence. Kise could only glance at the shorter male a few times. No words exchanged before Kise's bus came. He stood up with his backpack and camera bag, ready to leave. But he could feel Kuroko tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. He turned his head around.

"Um…" he hesitantly spoke as he touched the black jacket over his shoulder with his delicate fingers. "Your jacket."

"Give it back to me when we meet again, okay?" Kise smiled again as he started to walk towards the waiting bus.

Kuroko tugged at his sleeve again. "Y-your name?" he stuttered from the cold.

"Kise Ryouta," he answered.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya," he smiled softly.

Kise nodded before hopping into the bus. As he sat on one of the seats and looked out the window, he unconsciously smiled brightly at the unexpected chance, it blinded the whole passengers in the bus. The name rolled out from his mouth in whispers.

* * *

The next time Kuroko met him just had to be the day when he hung out with Aomine and Akashi in the usual café. Aomine gagged and his eyes were wide in surprise when Kuroko came out of the blue—and out of nowhere—and gave Kise his jacket back. Kise was glad he was lucky enough because Moriyama wasn't there. It seemed like the older man was busy with the upcoming competition in the Department of Electrical Engineering. So he hadn't been able to hang around with them for a few days. But to his chagrin, Akashi surprisingly had the time to hang around with them that day. And Aomine told the red hair everything about this Kuroko and Kise's hot for the dude.

"Thank you," Kuroko said again.

"No problem, Kurokocchi!" Kise smiled.

"Um… Kurokocchi?" the shorter male looked confused.

"Holy shit, you're Kuroko Tetsuya!" Aomine half screamed and Kise almost drilled his palm to his own face for the younger man's exaggerated reaction.

"So, Kuroko Tetsuya is you," Akashi said while he put his cup of tea down.

Kuroko looked confused for a few seconds before responding, "Yes." And then, "Um… I'm sorry… and you are?"

Aomine reached both of his hands out and took one of Kuroko's hands to shake it. "Aomine. Aomine. I'm Aomine Daiki," he repeated his name unnecessarily, hands visibly feeling up the softness of the back of Kuroko's hands. Kise rolled his eyes at that.

"Oh, nice to meet you," Kuroko smiled.

Akashi stood up and took his hand. "I'm Akashi Seijuurou from the Law major. Seat yourself comfortably," he invited as he pulled a chair out for the male.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun," he smiled softly.

"You're Momoi Satsuki's friend in high school, right?" Akashi asked, hands never leaving Kuroko's.

"You know her?" Kuroko beamed as his other hand joined, placing it on top of Akashi's.

Akashi smiled sweetly. "Yes."

"And I'm her childhood friend," Aomine said.

"Oh, um… Aomine-kun, don't tell me, you're Dai-chan?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am!"

Kise could see the mischievous glint in Akashi's eyes. He didn't take a glance at Kise at all, but Kise was sure the act was done to make him jealous. People always had conspiracy against him. Kise also noticed the occasional squeeze Akashi gave to Kuroko's hands. The three men talked for almost half an hour and Kise felt like he was a misplaced wheel. He almost said nothing for the duration of their conversation, which was unusual, only some occasional responds to Aomine's stupid remarks but his eyes never left Kuroko's beautiful features. It was the second time—after that last time under the bus shelter—he looked at him so close like this. Usually it was from afar or through the viewfinder of his camera.

Kuroko's shirt was baby blue that day, it complimented his pale complexion. Kise unconsciously licked his lips and gulped when he saw the smaller man's visible collarbone. His lips looked so kissable. His baby blue coloured locks looked so soft Kise wanted to comb the bangs back behind his ear. His milky skin looked so ethereal under the café's golden light. His neck was long he wanted to blow hot breath all over it. Kise exhaled heavily.

Akashi had to let go of Kuroko's hands when the shorter man told him that he had a class to attend in a few minutes. He waved them goodbye. Akashi nodded and sipped his tea. Aomine took Kuroko's hand one more time and then let it go a bit reluctantly. He waved his hand when Kuroko left in a way that looked like he was love struck. Meanwhile, the real love struck guy only nodded his head shyly and averted his gaze.

"What the fuck, dude," Aomine said after Kuroko's figure disappeared. "He's so pretty, and soft, and delicate, and nice. If your engineer senpai was here he would probably already drag him to his apartment. And anyway what was with that cool attitude! You will never get into his pants if you keep being tsundere like Midorima or Kagami!"

"I… I didn't know what to say! Akashicchi was so sly he snatched Kurokocchi's attention!" Kise defended himself.

"That's your fault for saying nothing, Ryouta," Akashi said.

"And you were totally checking him out from head to toe!" Aomine scrutinised him and moved his head closer and whispered, "I bet you are hard right now?"

Kise didn't answer, but he was flustered, and only raised one of his eyebrows.

"None of your business, Aominecchi!" he said as he stood up with his jacket hanging loosely on his hand, covering his groin area. And Aomine laughed so hard at that. Akashi smiled in amusement. Kise ignored them, pouted, and walked away from the café.

* * *

It was raining that day, and Kise was all alone with Kuroko again under a different bus shelter. Kise didn't forget to bring an umbrella with him that day, but it seemed like Kuroko did. The shorter male was once again totally drenched, messenger bag held close to his chest, and his face was clearly messed up and tear stricken. Kise didn't put his jacket on him this time. The man fidgeted on his seat as he looked away from Kise's stare.

When Kise reached out to touch Kuroko's cheek, the smaller male swatted his hand away. He was pretty strong for his delicate look, the blow send Kise's hand back. Kise's eyes widened in horror as the sling of his camera bag slid off from his shoulder and a loud thump was heard on the asphalt road. The bag was dipped in a puddle of rain water.

Kuroko stood up as Kise immediately ran to save it but it was already too late. Kise took the camera bag from the asphalt and went back to the bus shelter. He opened the soaked bag and took his camera out. A visible crack could be seen on the lens. He inhaled hard.

"Oh my god," Kuroko gasped. "I'm sorry."

Tears were streaming down his face, a loud choked sob invaded Kise's ears. Kuroko squeezed his bag close to his chest and bowed his head. He wanted to redo the damage but he didn't know what to do. And he was too afraid to touch the camera because it definitely wouldn't help.

"I don't know what to do," Kuroko panicked. "What am I doing?"

Kise saw a bus approaching, then he looked at Kuroko, and then his damaged camera lens. He sighed and combed his blond hair back. He grabbed Kuroko's upper arm and dragged him. Kuroko looked up at Kise, confusion was clear on his face when he was being dragged out of the blue.

"Come with me," he spoke in an undertone.

When the bus came to a halt right in front of the bus shelter, Kuroko realised what Kise wanted him to do. He complied as he followed Kise. He didn't question on what Kise was going to do. He was at fault and ready to take the blame.

* * *

Kuroko sat on a sofa in Kise's living room. He fiddled with the hem of the oversized sweater he was wearing. The sweatpants were also too big for him. Both clothes just proved the difference of his body size with Kise's, and it kind of made him mad.

He stiffened and bowed his head when Kise came back from the kitchen with two mugs. He gave one to Kuroko and then sat beside the shorter man.

"Thanks," Kuroko said as he put the palms of his hands around the mug to feel the warmth.

"I hope you like hot chocolate," Kise smiled as he sipped his coffee.

Kuroko nodded and smiled. "It's okay, it's delicious," he said as he also took a sip.

Kise hummed. He looked out the window to see the harsh rain pouring. Even with the umbrella he brought, he was totally drenched like Kuroko when they arrived at his apartment. He kind of felt sorry because he couldn't provide the shorter and smaller male clothes that would fit his size. But it turned out that he looked nice and cute with his sweater warped loosely on his smaller body.

He turned to look at Kuroko's sopping wet bag on the coffee table in front of him. He put his mug on the table and then reached out for the bag. He actually wanted to take the stuffs out to dry them. But when he managed to put a hand on it, Kuroko yanked his hand away and spilled his hot chocolate on Kise's shirt. Kise stayed still as the warm liquid drenched the front of his grey shirt.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry again," Kuroko panicked as he put his mug on the table and took some tissues to wipe the chocolate stain off from Kise's shirt promptly.

"You like wetting things, don't you?" Kise snickered, more at the implications rather than the literal meaning. He suddenly remembered Aomine's words that he actually wanted to get into Kuroko's pants. He sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said it again and bowed his head down.

Kise was going to stand up and go to his room to change his shirt when he saw the messenger bag dropped to the carpeted floor. The stuffs scattered out of the bag and Kuroko quickly got on his knees to gather them up. But it wasn't too late for Kise to notice what was on the opened sketchbook pages. He snatched it from Kuroko's hand when he was about to put it inside his bag. He opened the pages with wide eyes. Kuroko made a garbled noise. His hands retreated.

Kise's breath literally stopped for a moment. On the pages of the wrinkled sketchbook which he usually spotted Kuroko with, there were sketches of a man, the same man, in every page, holding a camera. And Kise was not stupid enough to not recognise the man in the drawings. It was him.

He glanced at Kuroko who bowed his head. He said nothing. His ears were bright red. Kise showed one of the pages to Kuroko's direction.

"Just for confirmation, is it me?" he just needed a clarification.

And when Kuroko hesitantly nodded, Kise's last bit of self-restraint was thrown out the window.

He threw the sketchbook aside and grabbed Kuroko's hand and pulled the man forcefully towards his room. Kuroko looked up in confusion. He yelped as Kise threw him onto the bed. The taller man walked to his closet and opened it. He took a camera out from a bag hidden behind some folded clothes and closed the closet door again. The camera was different from the one damaged by Kuroko. He approached Kuroko as he set the camera quietly.

"You have to model for me," he said as he tried the camera on Kuroko who was laying on his bed rigidly.

Kuroko stared. "Okay."

* * *

Kuroko panted hard when he felt a cold hand crept up his stomach, feeling up his ribcage. Kise was right on top of him, holding his camera, and snapping some pictures of the writhing male beneath him. Kuroko arched his back and held back a whimper when the long fingers touched his chest.

Kise was no different. His breath raged as he clicked the shutter button. He then left Kuroko's upper body and moved his unoccupied hand to Kuroko's sweatpants. He pulled the sweatpants down Kuroko's legs easily, taking pictures of the flawless legs in the process. The oversized sweater framed his body perfectly. Even without any pants on, the sweater already covered almost half of his thighs, even his fingers were fully covered by the sleeves. Kuroko moved his hand down to pull the hem of the sweater down.

He put his camera down the nightstand and moved up. He took Kuroko's chin with his hand and brushed his lips against the plump pink lips he had always wanted to kiss feverishly. And now he did.

It took him no time to lap Kuroko's lips with his tongue. And Kuroko complied by opening his mouth and welcomed Kise's warm appendage in it. Lips and tongues melted together and Kuroko's eyes turned watery. Kise pressed his large hand on Kuroko's nape to deepen the kiss. Moans elicited into the kiss when Kise sneaked his palm over his stomach again.

Kise separated their lips. Kuroko's tongue tried to follow his only to meet the air and the saliva connecting the tips of their tongues broke. He gulped as he watched Kise picked his camera up from the nightstand again and snapped some pictures of the swollen lips. But it turned out that Kise thought it wasn't swollen enough when he kissed Kuroko some more before taking pictures again.

Kuroko felt the back of Kise's hand on his soft cheek and he closed his eyes, savouring the warmth given by the man he was obsessed with for the past few weeks. Kise placed his lips on the junction of his neck and shoulder and formed a bite mark on it. He gasped when the pain struck him. He could hear some shutter sounds of Kise's camera taking pictures of his blemished skin. He felt a tug on his sleeve and a part of his shoulder was exposed for Kise to mark again.

Another shutter sound was heard before Kuroko saw Kise put his camera down again and yanked his chocolate stained shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. Kuroko's breath hitched at the view of his toned abs. He gasped when Kise parted his thighs suddenly, hovered over him, put his hands near each side of his head and dry humped him. He could feel the hard muscles skin to skin when he hang onto Kise's biceps to keep himself from moving up and hitting his own head to the headboard.

"Ah! Ah!" Kuroko moaned wantonly at the sensation.

The dry humping only lasted for a few minutes before Kise took his camera again. Kuroko breathed his frustration out and squeezed the bed sheet underneath him. He watched as Kise reached for the nightstand's drawer and pulled a bottle of lube and an opened pack of condoms and put them beside Kuroko.

He saw the tears leaking out from Kuroko's eyes and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Is it your first time?" he asked.

Kuroko's flushed face turned a shade darker, but he shook his head nonetheless.

"Good," Kise grunted. It might be harder for Kuroko if his ass was still unpopped. He opened the bottle cap and squeezed a copious amount of lube on his hand and threw the bottle aside as he smeared the lube on his fingers.

Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut when Kise manoeuvred his hand towards his bottom. The sudden coldness of lube invaded his entrance as the older man smudged it with the lube. Kuroko gulped as Kise's middle finger went inside effortlessly. He felt a pair of lips on his and he opened his lips. The kiss was messy and sloppy. Kise tried to leave some distance for Kuroko to breathe and their tongues battled in the air. Kuroko was too distracted to hear the shutter sounds.

When Kise parted his lips, he opened his eyes slowly. He was already a panting mess when he realised that there were three fingers inside of him. The fingers probed his prostate gland and he cried out at the sensation. He pushed back to meet the fingers.

The legs around each side of Kise's hips clenched and unclenched. The body beneath him writhed in pleasure. The moans and cries were alluring to his ears. The tears leaking from Kuroko's eyes made him look even more beautiful. The shutter sounds didn't stop until Kise pulled his fingers out.

Kuroko sobbed in frustration at the delayed pleasure. Kise grabbed the condom pack beside Kuroko's head and took one out. He opened the condom wrapper hastily. Kuroko saw the man above him move his hands to his tight jeans. He unzipped it and opened the button to release his strained manhood. Kuroko unconsciously licked his lips when he saw the enormous bulge and bit his lower lip when he saw the real thing.

Kise slid his pants a bit lower and tried to put the condom on messily until Kuroko reached his hands out, wordlessly offered to put it on for him. He took the condom off from the head and put the rim around his lips before lowering his head to Kise's cock. Kise almost choked at the view. He swiftly took the camera off from the bed and captured the scene in front of him.

Kuroko could only put the condom on halfway through his cock with his mouth and did the rest with his delicate fingers. He then laid back down again, rested his head on the pillow, and spread his legs wider.

Their eyes were locked as Kise put his camera down on the nightstand, got between Kuroko's legs and hovered over him again. Kuroko instinctively closed his legs around Kise's sides as if to keep him there. Kuroko inhaled deeply when he felt the tip of Kise's cock on his entrance. Kise put his hands on both sides of Kuroko's curvy hips, holding them firmly as he penetrated the smaller male.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko breathed his name for the first time.

Kise groaned when his cock was already halfway in. He cursed at the tightness engulfing him. Kuroko held his upper arms, using them as leverages as he was stretched and filled to the brim. His eyes watered at the overwhelming sensation of being filled.

Their lips met again in a messy kiss as Kuroko warped his arms around Kise's neck. Kise put his hands on the bed sheet to calm himself down for a bit as his whole cock filled Kuroko's ass. A few seconds after being completely filled, Kuroko felt the cock left his inside slowly and he whined at the loss. But it came back with full force. Kise did it a few times until Kuroko screamed when Kise struck his prostate dead on. Kise put both of his hands on Kuroko's hips again as he practically rammed into his ass.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Kuroko mewled, body moving up and down from the force.

Strong hands holding him down, grabbing the camera on the nightstand and taking pictures of Kuroko being fucked. Kuroko clawed at Kise's biceps with his blunt nails. "Please…"

Kise heard him sob. Kuroko gasped when Kise pulled his cock completely out. He opened his eyes and stared at Kise in confusion. Kise held Kuroko's small hips and flipped them over. Kuroko was on top of him now. When the shorter was going to take the initiative to reinsert the big manhood inside his hole again, Kise suddenly jabbed it inside. Kuroko screamed when he did so. Kise's hands moved his hips up and down on his cock forcefully. Kuroko flailed his arms before putting them on Kise's muscled chest. When Kise's hands left his hips, he was surprised when he could feel his own hips moving up and down subconsciously. Kise grabbed his camera again and snapped some pictures.

"Touch yourself, Kurokocchi," Kise murmured as he kept taking pictures.

Kuroko encircled his small fist around his own cock and started to pump it, the other hand was still on Kise's chest.

"Mmm…" he moaned in pleasure as he bit his lips.

Only a few tugs, Kuroko was unsatisfied as Kise put his camera down again and flipped them back to the former position. And he thought they were going to do it in missionary position again, but he was wrong. Kuroko yelped when Kise flipped his body around and made him stand on all four. Kuroko breathed heavily when Kise spread his butt cheeks and his cock entered him again in a fluid motion from behind. He pounded hard into Kuroko. A hand left one of his butt cheeks and a few shutter sounds were heard again. Kuroko's head slumped down as he sobbed and drooled onto the pillow, hands gripping bed sheets until his knuckles turned white, holding onto it for dear life. The camera was right in front of his face, and the shutter was clicked a few times before it was put down again. And Kise flipped his supple body around again to face him.

Kuroko was a complete mess, sweater dishevelled, hair unruly, face contorted in pleasure. Kise held Kuroko close, their chest touched and their lips melted into one again for the nth time that day as Kise thrust into Kuroko's tightness. Kuroko's head was practically a mush. Hot breaths mingled. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed inside the room. Limbs tangled and hands felt each other up. The sensation of his cock rubbing against Kise's hard abs made him scream into the kiss.

The pace got faster and faster when they felt the sensation built up inside their stomach. Kuroko couldn't take the rubbing of his cock against Kise's abs anymore. He closed his eyelids as his eyes rolled back in pleasure, mouth escaping from the heated kiss he was in as he cried the bliss out of his lungs. Cum splattered on Kise's stomach and the sweater he wore.

Kuroko breathed heavily in satisfaction. His chest moved up and down. The sweater felt sticky. He was literally bathing in sweat.

It took a few second for him to realise that Kise was still thrusting into him. He screamed when oversensitivity struck his body. He shuddered violently, and tried to pull himself away. Kise's breath turned fierier at the sight in front of him. He pinned Kuroko down and thrust more forcefully to finish himself. He grunted when he finally came inside the condom he was wearing and coated it in his sperm. He didn't pull out immediately like he usually did. After all, it was not a girl's body he was humping right now. Kuroko's legs jerked when he felt the warmth through the rubber material inside of him. Some of Kise's cum spilled out of the condom and trickled down Kuroko's back when he rode out his orgasm.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Kise pulled himself out, took the used condom off, scowled when he noticed it leak a bit because he forgot to hold onto the base, he tied it and threw it to the trash bin near the door. He held Kuroko's limp body close to his chest and laid them down on the bed, fingers combed Kuroko's damp bangs. Kuroko's eyelids fluttered at the warm sensation from the remnant of lube seeping from his hole and the arms embracing him. He was totally tired so he let the lethargy swept him as Kise kissed his closed eyelids and cleaned both of them with tissues. Kise took some pictures of sleeping Kuroko before pulling a blanket up to cover their bodies.

* * *

Kuroko woke up to Kise's dark room. He blinked. He sat up and felt aching all over. A hand rested on top of his hip slid down. He groaned with hoarse voice as turned his body to look out the window. It was dark outside and it seemed like the rain was still falling. He glanced at the digital clock sat on Kise's nightstand. It was 6 am. He licked his lips absentmindedly as he looked at Kise's peaceful face. He saw the camera Kise used yesterday beside the digital clock. He he stepped down from the bed and walked out the door. He glanced back at Kise one more time. If his sketchbook wasn't ruinedagain yesterday, he would definitely draw his sleeping face. He felt kind of stupid for crying whenever his precious sketchbook was damp.

He sighed. Since it was still morning, he might as well cook breakfast for two. But then he remembered the state he was in, dirty and sticky all over, he needed to take a bath first. When he wandered around the apartment to look for a towel, he found a room he didn't notice yesterday near the balcony. The door was slightly open and he could see a wall full of photos. He tiptoed to the door and opened it. He peeked inside and his jaw almost dropped.

The room was smaller than Kise's bedroom, there was a table, a laptop and two printers on it, a cabinet filled with photographic stuffs Kuroko didn't understand. And the walls were covered in photos hung randomly. But what made him shocked the most was the majority of the photos posted on the wall were pictures of him.

* * *

Kise woke up to the smell of food. He blinked. He kicked his blanket off and found Kuroko nowhere in his room. He inhaled deeply as he stood up and walked out. He immediately went to his kitchen since the clanking sounds made it clear that someone did an activity in his kitchen. It was true. Kuroko was there, washing some cooking utensils, wearing only an oversized shirt—it was Kise's—over his naked body. A set of breakfast was put on top of the dining table and it made him hungry. He approached the table and reached a hand out but Kuroko pulled his hand away.

"Please take a shower first," he commanded as he pushed him out of the kitchen.

"I'm hungry," Kise reasoned and half whined.

"No. Take a shower!"

"God damn it, I can do whatever I want to do in my apartment," Kise pouted.

"Are you seriously going to eat topless?"

"I usually eat breakfast naked," he whined for real this time. "And look at yourself, Kurokocchi! You're such a hypocrite. You only wear a shirt. My shirt."

"No," Kuroko pushed him again. "At least take a bath!"

Kise eyed his plump lips and pecked it. The shorter male pushed him to the bathroom harder. Kise smiled as he placed his lips on Kuroko's again, longer and deeply this time. A hand pressed on Kuroko's nape and it made him shiver. Kise placed his other hand on Kuroko's bottom and helped one of his legs up. He lifted Kuroko off the ground and let him warp his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Now when Kise thought about it, Kuroko was surprisingly light weighted. He put the younger male on top of a small cabinet and savoured the sweet taste of his lips, a hand feeling one of the soft legs up.

"I saw the room," Kuroko confessed when their lips parted.

Kise cocked one of his eyebrows.

"The one with a lot of photos on the walls," Kuroko explained. "I saw my pictures."

Unexpectedly, Kise muttered a plain "oh". But the way he diverted his gaze shyly with reddened face was cute. Kuroko smiled at that.

"What was that?" he asked.

"My shrine?" Kise mumbled.

"So, we're equal?" Kuroko said. "Let me draw Kise-kun too."

"No," Kise answered.

Kuroko tilted his head to the side, confused.

"We're not equal, you cracked my camera lens."

Kuroko shut his mouth at the sudden realisation. Damn, the reason behind his tear stricken face yesterday wasn't only because of his damped sketchbook, but also the thought of the money needed to replace the damaged camera.

"What am I supposed to do?" he sighed at the thought of having to squeeze money out from his bank account for a new lens. Paints, canvases, brushes and other tools were pricey, but he didn't even dare think about cameras. Damn rich photography students. He hated them so much.

"Be my model, Kurokocchi, you don't need to pay for the lens," Kise said then.

Kuroko sighed again. He was okay with being a model, but he also wanted to draw Kise.

"For the damage on your body, you can use me as your model too," Kise smirked mischievously.

Kuroko beamed at that. But the hit on Kise's chest seriously hurt.

* * *

#### Part 2: on the canvas

* * *

"Mmh… Ah! Ah!"

Sinful moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed across the tiny room full of paintings. Kise breathed heavily at the sight of his cock entering the tiny ring of muscles that turned red from the rubbing. His hands gripped Kuroko's small waist firmly as he drove in and out, chasing after the pleasure.

"Fuck," Kise groaned.

It didn't take long before Kise filled Kuroko's ass with his sperm. Kuroko mewled and his eyes turned watery at the warm sensation exploding inside him and dripping from his hole to his thighs and wooden floor. Hands pressed against the floor turned weak and could no longer hold his own weight. Fortunately, Kise caught Kuroko's waist with his arm before he fell face flat on the floor.

Both men panted heavily as they rolled together on the floor. Kise pulled himself out, watching the milky fluid oozing out from Kuroko's gaping hole in the process. Kuroko moved closer to him and placed his head on Kise'a arm, smiling before placing a caste kiss on his lips.

It had been around four months since the first time Kise asked Kuroko to be his model and he agreed to be Kuroko's model too. It took one hundred seventeen obscene photos, three nude paintings, four nude sketches and nth time of sex later when Kuroko said it was okay to go bareback. And Kise happily took advantage of the invitation—even though he was kind of disappointed because he could no longer watch Kuroko putting a condom on his cock with his mouth.

And it also didn't help that Kuroko had such a warm and quiet demeanour but actually a beast on the bed—or floor, or wall, there was also times when they did it on the table and in the shower. Sometimes he could also be so cute, clueless, and shy. But then again, whenever he remembered the obscenity Kuroko displayed, maybe all of it was just an act.

At first Kise didn't know what kind of relationship they were in. They were not boyfriends, none of them confessed nor said the famous three words. Friends with benefits? They were not even friends—nope, not at all. But there was definitely benefits. Somewhere around the seventy first photo or fourth sketch, Kuroko randomly said that he was a good companion, an attractive acquaintance (with mind blowing sex, Kise said in his head). And then Kise realised that that was what they were.

* * *

Apparently, gossip spread faster than Aomine's stupidity. Within the first fortnight of their 'relationship', the whole faculty knew that the infamous photography student slash lady killer Kise Ryouta was dating the 'cute but quiet' Kuroko who was actually popular as the painting major's biggest—to Kise's surprise—slut. Kise almost believed that it was true. But a week later Aomine dug up some information for him and apparently the painting major thought that Kuroko slept around with the lecturers. Kise knew that Kuroko wasn't a virgin when he fucked him for the first time, but he didn't know that the title slut was attached to the shorter man. Kuroko himself admitted that he fucked twice with different boys before, one from high school and one from the same university but different faculty, and none of them was his boyfriend. He never had a boyfriend.

"Poor kid, being accused of sleeping around with lecturers like that," Aomine said.

"But he slept with two, I mean, three men who weren't and isn't even his boyfriends. That's still kinda slutty in my opinion," Midorima commented at Aomine's story about Kuroko as he fixed his spectacles.

"But he does it more than once with Kise only," Aomine argued as he put a slice of baked sweet potato in his mouth.

"Ah, it's still the same," Moriyama added.

Kise rolled his eyes. From the seriousness of their expressions, Kise was sure that people who watched them would probably think that they were talking about Ebola or crime against human rights.

Aomine just had to tell everything to everyone. He didn't even know how Aomine got the information of Kuroko sleeping with two men before, maybe from his childhood friend, Momoi, who happened to be Kuroko's close friend in high school. And for three weeks straight—ever since EVERYONE found out that Kise had a 'relationship' with Kuroko—they only talked about Kuroko, about his past information up to the latest news. It was like there was nothing else to talk about, they probably wouldn't even notice if Kise dyed his hair rainbow.

"And do you know who the lucky man from this university who got to fuck him first before Kise is?" Aomine said as he leaned closer to the other men.

Moriyama did the same as he munched a cake. Midorima pretended like he wasn't interested but the way he leaned closer to Aomine betrayed him. Kise raised one of his eyebrows. To be honest, he didn't know the boys Kuroko slept with in the past. And he kind of wanted to know then. Aomine always had legit information.

"It's Papa Mbaye," Aomine whispered for only them to hear and Moriyama choked. "No, no, it was just a joke. It was Nijimura Shuuzou."

After a few minutes of calming himself down from the pain in his throat and chest, Midorima fixed his glasses and turned his head away. Moriyama put his hand on Kise's shoulder. "Kise, give me Kuroko's number. I need to sleep with him this instance."

Kise glowered at him. "No way!"

"And he's not even your boyfriend, please," Midorima rolled his eyes.

Kise pouted.

"Why are you being overprotective over him?" Moriyama asked. "Are you jealous? Falling for him?"

"No. Kurokocchi's just my model!"

Moriyama persuaded Kise to introduce him to Kuroko. The reason being he wanted to be like Nijimura, who was the president of the university's student union from the Law major like Akashi―those sui generis proclaimed bastards snatched humans for themselves like they rule the world. And Moriyama also happened to view Nijimura as his rival because the man was popular with girls. Kise ignored him. But unfortunately, the door chime of the café just had to ring and the person embarking from the glass door just had to be Kuroko. He also spotted him immediately, Kise didn't say anything as Kuroko approached him and said hello to him and Aomine and then asked who Moriyama and Midorima were. Midorima said his name. And Moriyama answered that he was happy.

Kuroko smiled at his answer. "Are you sure your name is happy?"

"No, my name is Moriyama Yoshitaka," he smiled widely as he took Kuroko's hand in both of his hands. "But I'm happy to meet you." He kissed the back of Kuroko's hand.

And the man didn't let go of Kuroko's hand just like what Aomine and Akashi did when they first met Kuroko face to face in the same café. Midorima then excused himself because he had to run for his class in the faculty of medicine which was kinda far from the café. They talked and talked, they ignored Kise's existence. Kise was still the misplaced wheel. Only Kuroko occasionally glanced at him while the other two were trying to keep his attention to them. Kise pouted as he drank the rest of his orange juice.

"Kuroko, I want you to draw me like one of your photography boys," Moriyama said out of the grey to Kuroko as he obviously felt up the softness of the beautiful man's skin.

Kise spilled his orange juice on his own shirt.

"Wearing this," Aomine helped the next lines after taking something out from Moriyama's bag which was surprisingly a pack of condoms and he pulled one out, shoving it in front of Kuroko's face.

Kuroko was surprised and his eyes turned wide at their antics.

"Wearing only this," Aomine added and waved the condom wrapper in front of his eyes. And Moriyama nodded along.

Kuroko opened his mouth to respond but, that was that, Kise took none of his friends' shits. He pulled Kuroko up with him as he stood. He knew it was going to turn ugly when Kuroko showed up without notice in that café where Aomine and his senpai frequented. Moriyama even being such a humiliation by saying suggestive things in an attempt to get into Kuroko's pants.

"We're leaving," Kise hissed.

"Damn it, Kise, don't hog him all to yourself!" Aomine whined. "We also want to be friends with Kuroko!"

"Yeah. That's unfair!" Moriyama protested.

Kuroko looked confused and creased his eyebrows at Kise, but he smiled to Moriyama and Aomine and waved them goodbye anyway as Kise dragged him out.

"They're nice," Kuroko said when they were already outside as he pulled the hem of Kise's chequered shirt.

"I'm surprised you're not offended," Kise said.

"I think they were just joking."

Kise raised one of his eyebrows. He only muttered 'whatever' and walked through the crowded street. Kuroko tried to keep up with him because Kise's legs were too damn long Kuroko had to double his effort to keep their distance close. He held onto the hem of Kise's shirt because he thought he would be lost if he didn't.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko called.

"Hm?" Kise turned his head around.

He saw Kuroko smiling. The shorter male encircled his hands around Kise's upper arm, pulling it close to his chest. He looked up and his eyes twinkled with mirth. He tiptoed and kissed the place where Kise's shoulder and arm are jointed.

"Come to my flat?" he invited in a low but sure voice.

And of course Kise never refused.

* * *

After Kise closed the door, Kuroko pinned him against it immediately and kissed him senselessly while his hands tried to undress the taller male. They let their bags hit the floor. Kuroko detached their lips and took heavy breaths when his feet started to hurt from tiptoeing. He pulled the collar of Kise's shirt.

"Studio, now," he breathed.

Kise smirked. "Kurokocchi is so eager."

Studio meant that Kuroko was going to paint him. And painting meant that Kuroko would be covered in colours. Or should he say, they would be covered in colours.

Kuroko pushed Kise against a stool and made him sit on it when they were inside the studio, hands fumbling with Kise's shirt. He threw it to the floor when he managed to take it off. He dropped to his knees, kissing Kise's toned chest and abs in the process. He giggled as he licked the trail of hair right under Kise's navel towards his groin that was still covered by his tight fitting jeans. His fingers pulled the zipper down and unbuttoned it. When he pulled the jeans down Kise's hips, he beamed in delight as he encircled his hand around Kise's half hard girth.

Sometimes Kise didn't understand why someone who looked so soft and beautiful like Kuroko could do something so downright dirty. He stopped thinking and closed his eyes immediately when something warm engulfing his cock.

Kise breathed hard and gulped as he caressed Kuroko's soft baby blue coloured locks. The head moved up and down his cock and then left the minute later with a loud pop. Now his hand replaced his mouth, moving up and down the big shaft that felt so slick on his palm. Kise did notice the reddish tint on Kuroko's swollen lips and the lips now on the tip of his cock again, kissing it before licking the length and engulfing it again. Kise moaned low at the sensation. He could feel Kuroko's lips pulled into a smile around his cock.

"Fuck," Kise growled, suddenly felt angry because it was too dirty, dirtier than anything he had ever done with his former girlfriends.

When Kise's large hand was about to restrain Kuroko's head in place and let himself fuck the sinful mouth senseless, Kuroko fucking separated his mouth from Kise's cock. The thin strand of saliva connecting the tip of Kuroko's tongue and Kise's leaking cock broke as Kuroko stood immediately and ran towards his chair to prepare his canvas, colours, brushes and other tools. And he fucking smiled. Kise panted heavily. He watched Kuroko did whatever he did through his half lidded eyes.

"Stay still, there, okay?" Kuroko told him.

"For your information I'm still not naked," Kise said.

"I want to paint Kise-kun with pants on this time, is that a problem?"

"Fine."

Kise would definitely have his revenge later.

Painting was way different from taking pictures with camera. The model of the painting was NOT allowed to move AT ALL for hours. And, damn, he was glad Kuroko used acrylics. He would definitely faint if Kuroko used oil paints and wanted him to stay still, and he would definitely die if the shorter male didn't put the base colour before Kise came to his flat. Though Kuroko was faster but still accurate in painting than the majority of artists in this world, it would still frustrate Kise and it took longer than sketching. And not to mention that the shorter man was unarguably sadistic. The second painting of Kise was done in the middle of having sex and Kise almost reached his climax that time when Kuroko decided to detach himself from Kise's cock and start painting.

It always took so long, Kise grew bored in the middle with raging hard on and then his manhood would almost go limp. But Kuroko was such an interesting and—as stated before—sadistic person. Apparently, Kuroko thought that limp cock was not beautiful—though the first and latest paintings were just naked Kise. In the middle of painting, he noticed that Kise grew bored and started touching himself until he moaned and lost his own mind to keep Kise up. And it was really amusing to watch, really.

And this time, Kuroko also teased himself when Kise almost closed his eyes because he was a bit sleepy. The rustling sounds of clothes being taken of were heard. Pants were dropped to the floor and he started fingering himself with the lube he got from one of the cabinets inside the studio. He moaned, gasped, yelped. Kuroko fingered himself until his ass turned damp and lube dripped down his thighs. His body trembled and breath raged, his unoccupied hand gripped his chair tightly until his knuckles turned white. Before he reached his climax, he forced himself to pull his fingers out of his ass and took his brush and palette. Even with the sadistic personality, Kuroko was the epitome of justice. He didn't touch himself until he reached climax because it would be unfair to Kise.

Kise fisted his hand for a second before relaxing again. Damn.

The second time Kise almost went limp, Kuroko touched himself again. He took his shirt off and threw it away. Colours covered fingers teased his own nipples, the other hand was playing with his perky butt again. Fingers circling the entrance with lube. He moaned wantonly. Sweat glistened on his milky skin.

He closed his eyes as the tips of his fingers, which were way shorter than Kise's, made a contact with his prostate. And he cried, "Kise-kun!"

Kise couldn't take it anymore. He stood up from the stool and let it fall from the sudden movement. He walked across the room and yanked Kuroko down to the floor. He gave no mercy as he pressed his weight on the smaller man and kissed him. Kuroko shuddered when their tongues met. Kise took his hand and pulled his fingers out of his ass, he moaned loudly in their kiss, his hole twitched and clamped down on nothing. Their bodies touched and they rolled around, searching a perfect position when they knew that they would end up in every position anyway.

Kise took the tube of lube on the floor near Kuroko's chair, made sure that it was indeed a lube instead of a tube of white acrylic paint—hell, he would literally paint Kuroko's inside in white—and squirted some in his hand to smear it around his cock then threw it away. He positioned himself on Kuroko's entrance before pushing it in.

"Nnn… Ah! Deep…" Kuroko moaned at the sensation of being filled. He held onto Kise's biceps and relished the warm feeling when their bodies melted into one.

Kise moved himself in and out for a few times before deciding that it was the time for him to get a bit rough, Kuroko had prepared himself twice anyway. He held Kuroko close by embracing the shorter man's waist until their chests touched and Kuroko also encircled his arms around Kise's neck and legs around Kise's waist. Kise had learnt that Kuroko really liked it when their chests touched. Kise gritted his teeth as he delved into Kuroko's warmth repeatedly in fast pace. The ground shook underneath them.

"Ah! Ah! Ki-i-i-se-ku-n…"

The staccato coming out of Kuroko's mouth went straight to Kise's groin. Kise grunted and kissed Kuroko's neck, blemishing it with some marks, keeping his head there as he touched Kuroko's smaller cock and let the older male finish it first because he loved Kuroko's reaction when he hit oversensitivity while Kise fucked him hard 'til he cried and screamed. Sometimes Kise also wondered if he was actually the sadistic one.

When oversensitivity really hit Kuroko, the younger male kept his mouth sealed shut. He wouldn't give in. He bit his lips to keep himself from sobbing and tears streamed down his face when Kise still forced himself on him. He came hard inside Kuroko. Kuroko blinked and breathed in relief as Kise's warmth filled him completely.

"Oh, great, Kurokocchi didn't scream this time," Kise grinned as he kissed Kuroko's tears away. Of course he didn't miss the way Kuroko tried not to scream and get away from his strong hold when he was being overstimulated like that. He looked around to see the mess they had made. The floor was colourful. Apparently they knocked some colours and also the palette. Kuroko wasn't really fond of cleaning his studio up.

"I will have my revenge later, Kise-kun."

"Mhm."

* * *

A week later, Kise still didn't know if they were already friends or mere acquaintances or maybe lovers. But the sight of Kuroko drowned in his hoodie that was obviously oversized on the man's body made Kise delighted. He smiled brightly when he spotted Kuroko lingering inside his flat with only one of those oversized shirts on in the morning after mind blowing sex the night before. He was happy when Kuroko left wearing his shirt and he found that shirt inside Kuroko's dresser the next week. It felt right when he went to Kuroko's flat instead of his own flat and still felt like he was home when he dived into Kuroko's mattress. It felt wonderful and marvellous when they cuddle on the sofa in front of the TV to watch Bambi and he felt the softness of Kuroko's hair when he caressed his head. He felt like his heart would drop and scattered across the floor when Kuroko's eyes turned watery watching Bambi lost his mother in a harsh winter. And he found himself singing along to Looking for Romance quietly with Kuroko.

"You are obviously in love with Kuro-chin," his neighbour, Murasakibara, said when he visited Kise's flat and raided his fridge because he had no stock of snacks left in his own flat.

Kise didn't need to tell Aomine if something happened between him and Kuroko or simply something happened to him. Aomine was like an underground informant who knew everything, but unfortunately from gossips. But Murasakibara was like the only person he could tell everything and trust—even though sometimes he was such a bastard too.

"I saw him a few times and I also talked to him twice near the staircase the other day, I think he's nice," he said as he plopped down on Kise's couch and spooned his vanilla ice cream. "I mean, since you see him that way, why not trying to ask him?"

"I don't know. But I think I'm already fine with our relationship the way it is right now," Kise said.

"Then let it be the way it is right now," Murasakibara scoffed and shrugged as he put a spoonful of ice cream inside his mouth.

Kise wanted to punch him so bad.

* * *

Murasakibara said it would be a nice day to ask Kuroko out instead of having sex every time Kuroko came and disturbing the neighbours—Kise had told him that they didn't have sex every time, he took pictures of Kuroko because Kuroko was his model but Murasakibara took none of the shit, and then Kise remembered that the photos he took were of him fucking Kuroko.

So, Kise told Kuroko that he was going to go to the park and he wanted to take pictures and asked if Kuroko would like to go with him. Kuroko agreed. And here they were now walking together in the park where they used to take pictures and draw each other.

Kuroko found his favourite ice cream vendor near the gate and coaxed Kise into buying him one. Kise agreed.

Kuroko licked his cone of vanilla ice cream slowly and ravished the sweetness of the creamy substance dripping on his fingers. He was such a devil. Kise snapped some pictures.

"Why would Kise-kun do that?" Kuroko asked.

"Why would Kurokocchi do that?" Kise asked back.

"I thought you were going to take pictures of the park?"

"But you are still my model."

Kuroko smiled and Kise really wanted to kiss him right then and there. He wanted to kiss that alluring cupid's bow he adored so much.

They sat on the bench near the hydrangea bush. It reminded Kise of the days where he could only see Kuroko sitting here—drawing him—and he took pictures of the beautiful male for weeks without knowing that they actually shared mutual feelings. Kise smiled when he saw Kuroko finishing his ice cream, licking it cutely instead of teasingly like he did a few minutes ago. He took some pictures and felt a pleasant warmth running through his veins.

Basking in the sun, Kuroko's skin glowed, his baby blue coloured locks waved as the breeze came, pink plump lips formed a genuine smile when he saw some kids running around the park, eyes shone, button nose reddened when he sneezed out of sudden, converse covered feet kicked the dirt under the bench.

That was when Kise realised that he wanted more. He wanted Kuroko to be near him all the time. He wanted to share a lot of memories. He wanted to go out together like this again and again. He wanted to admire Kuroko's enthralling features from this distance or even closer. He wanted to cuddle with Kuroko on his couch and watch Disney movies together. He wanted to sing along with Kuroko when Bella Notte or Seeking for Romance came out. He wanted Kuroko to wear all of his clothes. He wanted to find his clothes inside of Kuroko's closet. He wanted Kuroko to linger in his flat. He wanted it to be more than taking pictures, more than drawing and painting, more than sex. He wanted Kuroko to crack his camera lenses. He wanted Kuroko to be his home. He wanted to make love to Kuroko. He wanted Kuroko.

Maybe Aomine and Murasakibara were right. He was love struck. And it was from the very beginning.

* * *

They went to Kise's flat after that and Kise let Kuroko borrow his shirt again. They didn't have sex that day. They were on Kise's couch, cuddling inside Kise's blanket. Actually they planned to watch some new Disney movies, but the lights went out. Kuroko laid himself on top of Kise, and Kise could feel Kuroko's faint heartbeat when their chest touched and the shorter male smelled so good, sweet and delicious. Kise gulped. He held Kuroko close. And he still wanted their distance to be closer.

"Kurokocchi," Kise called softly. Kuroko looked up until he found Kise's face. His face illuminated by the moonlight creeping through the window. Kise looked into his eyes as he said, "I think I'm in love with you."

Kuroko smiled.

"If Kise-kun says so," he said as he leaned in, putting his lips on Kise's.

Kuroko never really responded to Kise's confession.


End file.
